Un amour fou
by Liliice
Summary: Jasper  vampire  et Alice  humaine  se rencontrent quand celle-ci est internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Au moment de leur rencontre, Jasper développe un pouvoir vampirique qui le mènera a faire des folies pour sa belle. Désolé pour le cours resumé.


**PROLOGUE : **

Mon corps était en ébullition, malgré sa froideure vampirique. Je pouvais sentir les pores de ma peau êtres assaillit de toute part, se dilater puis se rétracter dans une vaine tentative d'expulser tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment même. Des sentiments étrangers me parcourant comme s'ils essayait de fusionner avec les miens afin de ne former plus qu'un. Ils pénétrais partout en moi, dans ma peau, mes veines, mes organes, ma tête et même mon coeur. Je pouvais tout ressentir, absolument tout. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tout venait d'_elle_. Voilà pourquoi les gens la craignaient.

Je recula rapidement, m'éloignant au maximum de cette immense vitre qui nous séparais. Me remémorant ce que je faisait ici, ce qui m'avais mené a cet endroit.

**FLASHBACK**

Carlisle venait de m'annoncer qu'il m'avais inscrit dans un programme de bénévolat a l'hôpital. Ma première réaction avait été l'étonnement, vite suivie de divers sentiments négatifs oscillants entre la colère et la déception. Voyant de son annonce n'avait pas provoqué un penchement favorable de ma part, il tenta de me rassurer sur l'utilitée de sion choix.

- Jasper, je vois bien que tu n'est pas ravis de ma décision mais je pense réellement que cela pourrait être bénéfique pour toi. Qu'il s'agisse de ton régime ou bien même de ta sociabilitée. La présence d'humains pourrait te rendre plus résistant a leurs sang, surtout si tu entretiens des relations amicales avec eux. J'ai confiance en toi, c'est pour cela que je t'es inscrit dans se programme, car je sais pertinemment que tu sauras en tirer le meilleur.

Il me fit un sourire convaincant et je finis par accepté malgré moi. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je venais d'accepter de cotoyer des personnes considerées comme "folles" par la société. Bien évidemment mon bénévolat aura lieu dans la partie la moins sanguinaire de l'hôpital de Forks . . . la psychiatrie. Mon père me faisait confiance mais pas au point de m'envoyer au plein milieu de la tentation sans aucune préparation avant. J'avais alors été, dès le lendemain matin, dans la partie Est de l'hôpital afin d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur mon travail ainsi que sur les patients qui seraient a ma charge. J'avais été étonné d'apprendre que j'aurais juste a discuter, faire la lecture et me promener avec le malade qui me serait attitré. Tout avait donc très bien commencé, jusqu'a ce qu'une infirmière me fasse part du manque de patients et donc que je n'aurais probablement personne dont je devrais m'occuper avant un bon moment. Loin d'être abbatu par cette nouvelle, je fis le sourire le plus charmeur que je possédait afin d'avoir la certitude de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. L'effet fut immédiat, l'infirmière rougit légèrement puis ce mit a bavasser a propos d'une personne internée ici depuis un bon moment. Intrigué, je lui demanda plus d'informations. Sa langue se délia, j'appris donc qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui n'avais reçu aucune visite depuis sont internement et qui refusait toute aide de la part d'un bénévole préférant la solitude. Après plusieurs compliments, sourires et clins d'oeils, la jeune femme me fut attribuée. Bien sur, l'infirmière -dont je ne parvenais a me souvenir du prénom- n'avait absolument aucune foie en ma réussite, sous prétexte que la jeune fille en question était effrayante et glauque. Malgré tout, je voulais a tout prix m'en charger. Rentrer a la maison les bras ballant ne m'aurais certainement pas apporté un quelconque signe de fiertée de Carlisle et je devais bien l'avouer que j'était extrement désireux d'obtenir les faveurs de mon père adoptif.

- Je pourrais la voir ? demandais-je avec un sourire en coin qui fit glousser la femme en face de moi.

- Bien sur. Elle est au fond du couloir, a droite. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater, une salle de repos spéciale a été mise en place pour elle. Elle sera probablement seule.

Ses explications avaient été breves mais claires. Exactement comme je les aimais. Un rapide signe de la tête comme remerciement et je rendis a l'endroit indiqué. Mes yeux de prédateurs analysais, mémorisait chaque objet, mur, porte qui me permettrait de m'orienter sans obstacle. Une dizaine de minutes m'avais étés nécessaire pour rejoindre la salle de repos spécialement aménagée pour mon patient. Au moment même ou je relevais mes yeux du sol afin de voir si la salle était occupée ou libre, mes yeux croisèrent les siens . . . ce fut ainsi que tout commenca.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

Voilà ce qui m'avais conduit ici. Face à _elle_. La plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu que toute ma longue existence. Petite, frêle, menue, une peau aussi pâle que celle du vampire que j'étais, de courts cheveux noirs encadrant avec perfection son visage encore enfantin. Son petit nez lui conférais un air mutin, sa bouche pleine et rosée appelait au pêcher, le tout magnifié par deux yeux verts émeraudes. Je venais tout juste de me rendre compte de sa beautée qu'une puissante et incontrolâble vague de sentiments me submerga. Mes pieds reculèrent d'eux mêmes comme pour m'éloigner de la source de tout ce qui affluait en moi. Une abondance de joie m'emplis entièrement, m'anesthésiant, me rendant hermétique aux évènements extérieurs. Lentement, je repris mes esprits, inspirant puis expirant de longues fois. Empêchant mes yeux de se rediriger vers l'ange qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Les vampires perdaient rarement contenance, voir jamais a l'exception de la présence d'autres congénères. Cependant, _elle _était tout sauf vampire, ses yeux verts étincellants. Que m'avait -elle fait ?

_Reprend toi, tu va passer pour quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que ceux internés ici. _

Après une profonde inspiration je me ressaisi et affronta le regard de celle qui allait dès a présent être _ma malade_. Je fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours assise sur son petit tabouret blanc, ses pieds qui ne touchais pas le sol se balancant au rythme d'une musique qu'elle devais surêment se jouer dans sa tête. Ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi, me donnèrent a nouveau un frisson. Doux et agréable frisson. Je l'observais un peu plus, afin de déterminer un approche appropriée tout en souhaitant qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Doucement, sa fine et pâle main se leva pour venir sur se poser sur la vitre impecablement propre. Comme hypnotisé par son geste, je m'approcha serviteur des pulsions de mon corps. A mon tour, ma main se leva pour se poser exactement au même endroit que la sienne. Je pouvais sentir la chaleure brulante de son corps, humer sa délicate, florale odeure qui semblait entourer tout mon corps tel un serpent. Titillant mes narines dans le but de me faire flancher, de faire ressortir la bête, le monstre en moi. Je vis ces petites lèvres se désserer et me murmurer da la façon la plus sensuelle qu'il m'ai été donné d'entendre :

Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Sidére a la fois par son timbre de voix angélique que par sa révélation, il me falu quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Une fois que ce fut le cas, je murmura a mon tour :

Je m'excuse profondément. Cette fois sera la dernière fois ou je vous ferais attendre, Mademoiselle.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, léger, pur, transcendant. Ce simple son s'insinuait au plus profond de mon être, refoulant au loin ma partie vampire et faisant ressortir l'homme en moi. Eblouis par ce qu'elle était parvenus a faire en seulement quelques minutes, j'en oubliais les règles de bien aisance. Je fis une légère courbette pour montrer le respect qu'elle m'inspirait et entama les présentations.

Je me nomme Jasper Hale Cullen, ravis d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Je comptais lui laisser la parole lorsque cette simple mais véridique phrase s'échappa de mes lèvres - Je vous attends depuis si longtemps-. Tant d'émotions m'avais traversé d'un seul coup, avoué ce que j'avais tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de mon coeur d'homme mort, m'avais considérablement affecté. Mes yeux n'avais pas quitté les siens, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de sa réaction, qui serait probablement de surprise, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure - un signe de stress. Contre toute attente, un sourire étira ses lèvres et sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, les miennes en firent de même.

Il semblerait que je te doive a mon tour des excuses pour m'avoir fait désirer. Moi, Alice Mary Brandon m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir fait attendre.

Elle se leva de son tabouret me permettant de constater qu'elle n'était pas bien grande, un mètre cinquante-cinq maximum. Alice se baissa, fit une petite courbette en tenant les côtés de sa robe blanche, puis elle se releva rapidement pour venir se coller a la vitre. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant tant de manières alors qu'elle devait probablement n'avoir que 18 ans, tout au plus 20 ans. Je pris mon courage a deux mains et entama une conversation.

- Je suis votre bénévole attitré, j'éspère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Absolument pas. Sachez juste que vous êtes mon premier, alors je ne sait pas trop ce que l'on est supposés faire ensemble.

Ces joues c'étaient alors délicieusement colorées de rose, lui conférant un air poupin irrésistible. Son sang bouillonait furieusement dans tout son corps, pulsant plus rapidement que d'habituel, signe incontéstable d'une gêne.

- Nous allons tout simplement passer du temps ensemble, discuter, lire, se promener, expliquais-je me remémorant ce que l'on m'avais dit a l'acceuil un peu plus tôt.

J'attendais de voir une réaction me prouvant son enthousiasme ou sa joie d'enfin briser sa solitude, mais la seule chose qui traversa son visage fut la honte et la peine.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, me dit-elle en rabattant les manches de son gilet en laine noir.

- Pourquoi donc ? la questionnais-je avide d'en savoir plus sur son quotidien.

Elle esquissa un sourire puis dit :

- Je suis trop dangereuse pour les autres fous de cet hôpital.

Son ton ne trahissait aucune colère envers ceux qui la maintenais enfermés, aucune peine. Alice semblait juste résignée a rester enfermé ici pour toujours.

- Je te ferais sortir, lui jurais-je ignorant totalement si cela m'était possible de façon légale.

Ces traits se détendirent et contre toute attente elle pivota sur elle même en tapant dans ses mains. La gaieté semblait l'avoir envahie en quelques millièmes de secondes. Bien sur je n'avais aucune idée de l'étendue du pouvoir de mon sourire charmeur sur les femmes travaillant ici. Peut être serait-il suffisament fort pour que je puisse faire sortir Alice quelques instants. Je m'apprêtais a lui faire part de mon idée lorsque je la vis immobile, telle une statue de cire, tel un vampire, les yeux dans le vide, vacant de toute forme de sentiment humain. Totalement déconnecté de notre réalitée. Sa ne dura que cinq petites minutes mais elles furent suffisantes pour me faire hurler a l'aide, quitte a passer pour un fou. Un bon nombre de patients étaient sortis de leurs chambres, avides d'actions dans cet hôpital innanimé. Quatres infirmiers plutôt bien bâtis se précipitèrent dans la salle ou était Alice passant par une entrée réservée au personnel. Ils l'empoignèrent assez violemment et la plaquèrent contre un mur. Un grondement furieux s'échappa de ma gorge les stoppant dans leur action. Leurs yeux laissait paraître leur peur ainsi que leur interrogation sur la provenance d'un tel bruit. Mon corps était arqué au maximum, prêt a bondir a tout moment sur ses abrutis du corps médical qui ne semblaient guères se soucier de la douleur que pouvait éprouver Alice face a un tel traitement. A ce moment même la jeune fille revins a elle, les hommes la lachèrent puis s'éloignèrent comme si un simple contact avec elle pouvait les brûler. Elle ne leur accorda aucun regard, ses yeux fixés sur moi, me transpercant par leurs calme olympien.

- Jasper, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques instants pour . . . me reposer.

Elle avait glissé cette phrase en évitant mon regard, trouvant le sol plus intéressant. Bien que mon âme et mon coeur morts me criais de ne pas la laisser, de rester avec elle aussi longtemps que possible, ma raison pris rapidement le dessus. J'acquiesca lentementn fit demi tour et m'en alla. Je tentais en vain d'oublier tout se dont je venais d'être témoin. Mon coeur grouillais de sentiments contradictoires, d'impressions se battant les unes contre les autres pour avoir le dessus. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte mes pas se firent plus rapides, plus dures, fuyant aussi rapidement que possible -humainement-cet endroit. La seule pensée que Alice puisse subir quelque chose de déplaisant déclancha en moi des années de haine dissimulés refirent surface, je dut me refugier dans la fôret la plus proche afin de me calmer. Des abres, des animaux, des cabanes contruites par des pêcheurs, tous furent détruis rapidement. Cependant je ne parvenais a m'apaiser, marlgré les dizaines d'arbres arrachés, brisés en milliers de petits morceaux, absolument aucune de ces folies ne parvenais a me faire recouvrir un minimum de contenance. Le moyen a ma disposition était Esmée. Ma mère adoptive représentait l'amour et la douceure dans sa forme la plus tangible. Déterminé, je courus précipitamment jusqu'à la vila de ma famille. Comme a chaque fois que j'allais mal, Esmée se tenais déjà sur le perron attendant ma venue. Je me jeta dans ses bras, laissant toutes mes frustations êtres absorbés par l'amour inconditionnel qui émanait de cette incroyable femme.

- Mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Laisse toi aller et tout ira bien mieux.

Sa douce voix me bercait, calmant toutes mes peurs, frustrations qui avaient envahis mon corps durant cette journée. Petit à petit, je lâche ma prise sur ma mère pour pouvoir planter mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je dois parler avec toi maman, j'en avais vraiment besoin, ma voix n'était que supplication et comme je m'y attendais, ma mère attrapa doucement ma main et m'entraina dans le salon familial. Une fois bien installés, je lui expliqua tout. Absolument tout, dans le moindre détail. Sans jamais m'interrompre, elle m'écouta dans un silence presque religieux, sans laisser la moindre émotion qui pourrais me dissuader de continuer, envahir son visage. Une fois mon récit fini, j'attendis impatiemment sa réaction.

- A vrai dire, je te mentirais en disant que je comprends ce que tu ressent. N'ayant jamais été dans une telle situation, je ne peu que te donner mon avis d'un point de vue extérieur. Tout d'abord, pour ce qui concerne ton empathie soudaine je pense vraiment être très male placée pour la juger, il pourrait s'agir d'un pouvoir vampirique enfouis tout comme il se pourrait que cette humaine nommée Alice, ait éveillé des sentiments profonds en toi. Mais ensuite tu as eu une crise de colère dans la fôret, totalement incontrôlable pour toi, malgré tout tes efforts pour t'arrêter tu n'as pu y parvenir qu'une fois ici. Ce sont deux sentiments bien distincts qui t'on submergés, deux sentiments forts et intenses. Je pencherais plus pour la théorie d'un potentiel pouvoir, probablement parce que je cotoie trop ton père - elle rit légèrement brisant ainsi l'ambiance pessante, puis repris- mais en même temps tu semble beaucoup apprecier cette jeune fille. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu la cotoie mon chéri, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrais avoir une très bonne influence sur toi. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas gravement malade.

La fin de sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, trahissant sont inquiétude pour Alice sans même qu'elle la connaisse. C'était du Esmée tout craché, se soucier de gens qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'adam ni d'ève. Le silence se fit, nous laissant tout les deux dans nos pensées, réflechissant sur la meilleure attitude a adoptée. Je redoutais de devoir me retrouver à nouveau face a cet ange qu'était Alice, tout en sentant un besoin irrépressible de la voir, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, de laisser son odeure envahir mes narines dans une douce et somptueuse torture, d'entendre sa voix pure et hypnotisante vibrer a l'intérieur de mon être. Sans même m'en rendre compte je venais tout juste de décider inconsciemment de ce que je ferais demain. Je ne rejetterais plus ce que mon coeur me criais douloureusement, j'irais voir Alice. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, demain j'irais a nouveau voir celle qui a sut faire renaître mon âme.

_Bien le bonjour a vous cher lecteur, je tiens tout d'abord a m'excuser de mes fautes d'orthographes ainsi que de toute autre faute que vous ayez remarqué :) _

_Ensuite, petite précision qui pour vous ne devrait pas probablement beaucoup importer mais j'aimerais vraiment éclaircir ce point : la coupe de cheveux d'Alice est celle du troisième film de Twilight. Parce que bon, j'ai vu la bande annonce du quatrième et je ne peu que bouder furieusement sa coiffeuse (!) ses cheveux sont affreusement trop courts ! Ma foi, sa ne reste que mon avis ^^_

_Ensuite, concernant la fic' eh bien si quelqu'un veut être mon ou ma bêta lecteur/lectrice j'accepterais volontier. Pour finir, cette fic' ne devrais pas faire énormément de chapitres, c'est une sorte de mini - fic et étant donné qu'il faut être vraiment très motivé pour écrire une fic de plus de 15 chapitres, je ne pense pas que sa sera mon cas ^^'. Juste, que je ressentais le besoin d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur LE couple qui, pour ma part bien sur, est le plus interessant et mignon de Twilight 3. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse en paix et vous prie de bien vouloir laisser un petit commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif du moment ou il est constructif :3 _

_Bien à vous, Lili :3 _


End file.
